


The Kindly One

by FindMeIfYouDare



Series: Erinyes [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Furies, Gen, I have not given your lover an identity, Immortality, Reader-Insert, cheering nat up, mainly talking about the badass reader, make him whoever you want, slight angst, someone hot though, you have more then one name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindMeIfYouDare/pseuds/FindMeIfYouDare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are an ancient god, one of the famed Furies. Living for endless centuries you punish those who do wrong and seek to bring justice to the world. When one of your sisters needs you… it is your job to provide the comfort she needs.</p>
<p>Because I've read way too much Greek mythology lately...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kindly One

Something wakes you, your eyes fly open and you sit up looking around for the source of your sudden waking. Noting nothing in the room your gaze continues to scan the plain features looking for the source of your disturbance until a loud snore from your companion draws your attention. With a fond smile you gaze down at the face of your beloved and give his face a fond caress. It is only then as you run your fingers through his hair that you realize what it is that has disturbed you. Somewhere deep in your mind there is a part of you that connects you to all your sisters and one of them is in pain. Not physical pain but deep mental anguish. 

Pulling yourself out of bed you find the clothes that you have scattered across the floor and hurriedly put them on. It takes you several minutes to make yourself presentable and grab the items necessary for the trip but soon enough you’re ready to walk out the door. “Where are you going?” asks a sleepy voice from behind you as you finish wrapping a scarf about your neck.

You glance at him through the mirror and see him halfway sitting up in the bed. “Go back to sleep, love.”

“Where are you going?” he repeats more awake this time.

With a smile you go over and give him a long, sweet kiss. “I have got some family business to take care of, but I’ll be back in a couple days.”

He grumbles some and pulls you back in for another kiss, “Not as long as last time, I hope.”

You let out a dignified snort, “Last time I was flying half-way across the world. I cannot be blamed for how long that took.”

“Sure, sure.” He lets you go and you peck his cheek before heading out the door while he goes back to sleep.

As you leave the building you let yourself revel in the calm coolness that occurs when you let loose on your powers. Most days you keep them under tight control to appear normal to the mortals who surround you. But you aren’t normal. You aren’t even mortal. It’s been centuries since you were born and the world has changed countless times since then. However, you were one of the few who refused to live a mortal life and remind unchanged by the passage of time. 

Kings would come and go. 

Cities would be built then crumble.

Wars would be raged and peace achieved.

Yet, Justice and Vengeance would remain.

As a Fury they were your purpose in life and you would never cease to rain them down on the deserving mortals. But, that was not your purpose today. No… Today you sought to ease the suffering of one of your own. A young woman who did not deserve the pain her life had wrought her. The pain made her strong and her strength made her one of you, yet she was as mortal as the rest. Though no less deserving.

~

“She still hasn’t left her room?” asks Steve as he watches Clint bring the still full tray back to the kitchen.

Clint shakes his head, “No and she’s refusing to even speak to me now. This last mission hit her harder than most.”

“Maybe if you stopped bringing her bird food and offered her a stiff drink she’d be inclined to leave her room.” Tony took a seat at the counter beside Steve and waved his glass at the archer. 

“That’s it, Tony.” Bruce admonishes. “Get the world-class assassin drunk and then see if she’s better. Genius.”

Tony gives Bruce a mock glare, “Yes I am, and I don’t hear you coming up with anything better!”

“What if we -” Steve starts to say when Jarvis cuts him off.

“Sir, there is a visitor at the front desk asking to see Ms. Romanoff.” The AI states in his stoic voice. 

All four men share confused and curious looks before Tony responds. “Send them up Jarvis. Let’s see if this visitor can help get her out of this funk.”

The anticipation builds as the men all stare at the elevator waiting to see who it is that will emerge. Just the elevator is nearing their floor another man enters the room, his wide shoulders and easy grin turning into a curious frown when he sees everyone watching the elevator.

“May I inquire as to what you all are waiting for?” asks Thor as he goes to the cabinet and takes out a packet of poptarts. 

“Nat has a visitor,” Clint responds with his gaze still glued to the ever increasing numbers. “None of us know who it is and we’re waiting to see.”

“Ah she has a visitor to come cheer her up?” Asks Thor while joining the men as they wait. “Perhaps we will recognize her caller.”

The elevator dings and the doors open as the men watch in shock as you emerge. Your hair is elegantly styled, and you’re dressed in the height of fashion. Everything about you screams wealth and the aura emanating from you is pure power. Smiling you walk over to the gathered men with a tilt of your head. “Hello gentlemen. I’m looking for Natalia Romanova. Is she here?”

They nod and Tony points down the hallway. As you begin to walk that way Clint forces himself into your path. “How do you know Nat? She’s never spoken of someone like you. And you haven’t even told us your name.”

“My name is - ” You’re about to speak when two voices cut you off.

“Alecto,” whispers Thor around a mouthful of poptart.

“(Y/n)” Nat answers as she appears behind you in the hallway. “I didn’t know you’d be coming.”

You turn to her with a dazzling smile, “Natalia I didn’t know you’d be needing me today.”

Nat frowns and stares at you. “I don’t need you, (y/n). I’m fine, just a little off.”

“Nonsense sister,” you reply with a shake of your head. “Come let us go talk.” You take her arm and lead her from the room without even glancing back. She doesn’t resist and the guys let your go without even attempting to stop you.

Finally, when they hear the door close they turn, in unison, to Thor. “What did you call her?” asks Steve.

Thor swallows his mouthful of poptart, “I called her Alecto, it is the name I knew her by many decades ago.”

“So she’s not human?” Tony asks glancing toward the hallway. “And she’s come here why?”

“No she is indeed not human.” Thor sets down his remaining poptart to ponder your arrival. “The last I saw her she had come to Asgard to seek justice for an old crime, that I no longer remember. I do remember the number of dead that fell before her and the intensity with which she fought to avenge the crime. She was a force the likes of which Asgard has not seen since. Her sisters accompanied her then but they left the killing to her.”

“I’m confused,” Clint butts in. “She’s not human and she kills people. What is she?”

Thor looks of somberly, “A Fury.”

“A Fury?” Steve looks baffled. “Like one of those Greek women?”

“Jarvis look up info on furies,” Tony commands. 

“Very good sir,” Jarvis intones. “Furies, also called the Erinyes, were female goddesses of vengeance; they were sometimes referred to as infernal deities. There are three well-known furies: Megaera, bitter rage or the jealous one; Tisiphone, punishment or avenging murder; and Alecto, endless or…”

“The implacable.” Thor finishes for Jarvis his face solemn. “She is one of the few who has chosen to remain immortal and carry out the work of Justice and Vengeance. Furies are women of extreme power and undying loyalty to their cause, as well as their own. She called Lady Natasha her sister meaning she counts her as one of their ranks.”

“Nat’s a fury?” shrieks Clint with unmanly shock. “When did that happen?”

Thor shakes his head, “She does not need to be actively associated with her sisters or seek to uphold their causes with the fervor that Alecto does. Simply being a woman that aims to bring justice into the world or achieve vengeance can make her one.”

Their conversation continues for several hours before Steve voices an ever increasing concern. “Should we be worried?” Steve looks at the men with a cautious concern. “An immortal woman just walked through our living room.”

“Worried about what?” Tony counters. “She doesn’t seem to be here for us, not that I would turn her down.”

Bruce gives Tony a look. “You’re with Pepper, Tony. Besides I think you’d be better off letting an immortal fury go instead of trying to sleep with her.”

“He’s not my type anyway,” you say nonchalantly as you stroll into the room with ease. “I prefer my men a little… wilder.” You flash them an impish grin before turning back to Nat, who has followed you out. 

“Don’t tease them, (y/n).” she admonishes with a twitch of her lips. “It’s cruel.”

You shrug, “Justice can be cruel and Vengeance even more so.”

“But you are not,” Nat speaks quietly. “You’ll come visit again?” Her face is not as tightly drawn, and there is a lightness to her that wasn’t there before. Whatever the two of you talked about has clearly eased her mind enough to bring her some peace. 

With a nod you turn and cup the back of her hand neck in your hand pulling your foreheads together in an oddly intimate, yet not sexual, gesture. “I will always come when you need me sister. And, yes, I will come again even if you do not need me. It is good for me to get out and see family again.”

She raises her hand to the back of your neck and the two of you share a smile, “Goodbye, (y/n).”

“Goodbye Natalia,” you release her and give the gathered men a nod. “Lovely to meet you all, and nice to see you again Prince Thor.”

“Alecto,” He gives you a formal bow as you walk away.

“Who are you?” asks a baffled Clint, unable to wrap his head around an immortal goddess, a fury, being in the tower. 

You smile as you turn, “I am Alecto. I am Justice’s steady hand. I am Vengeances sharpest blade. I am (y/n).” And with those words the elevator closes.


End file.
